Tiger Lilly
by Shadowstryk
Summary: Alone, betrayed, lost, unloved. This was common for Li Xiao, and he was used to it. He had always been an outcast, and losing them didn't help. Despite what they had done to him, he still loved them, even if they didn't feel the same way.
1. Autumn Leaves

Autumn Leaves

The nighttime air rushed around the lone figure, surrounding his body with a cool breeze that sent shivers and goose bumps throughout his entire petite milky white body. Brown choppy locks framed his angular face, the ends of his silky smooth hair reaching just down to the nape of his neck. Bangs coated a deep brown stopped just before his feminine lashes and delicately crafted eyebrows. Dark brown eyes remain closed as he inhales, and then exhales, enjoying the rush of the cool air entering and leaving his body. Slender arms connected to soft hands connected to spidery-long fingers were out to each side, fingers interlacing with one another at the center of his smooth chest. One knee is raised at a perfect ninety-degree angle with toe pointed down to shin, while the other legs is planted firmly upon the luscious green grass.

The crickets and other nocturnal creatures make their call in the various kinds of flowers surrounding the boy. Pinks, blues, violets, yellows, and oranges blend perfectly together as an array of beauty and awe. All the buds of these flowers lay dormant for the evening, for they are sleeping soundly in their cocoons of green leaves. No flower blooms in the evening. They hide from the moon and the many stories it has to tell.

Stars and moon illuminate the otherwise dark navy sky above. A blanket of night and darkness surrounds Li Xiao, cloaking his body in eternal night, until dawn would come, bright and early as usual, and break him free of the darkness surrounding and imprisoning him in its iron grasp. It seems as if he is woven between thick, dark strings that make up a wool blanket from a freshly sheared sheep. The bright lights dot the blanket, uninvited but not unwelcome by it. The stars and the moon are always alone.

Milky white eyelids slowly open, black eyelashes brushing against each other and the skin protecting deep chocolate brown eyes. Pale pink lips are pursed together into a thin, neutral line of emotion, just as his eyes are void of anything. Li Xiao descended his foot down from his shin to the soft, green garden grass. His bare feet became wet from the mildew-coated grass, making his blood run cold from the coolness of the water-slicked grass. Li Xiao began to make his way home to his apartment, his lone figure illuminated by the dim white light of the full moon above. Each step he took made a soft, crunching noise as his pale feet touched the grass covered dirt.

Upon reaching the white two-story apartment complex, Li Xiao began to ascend the creaky; old rotting wooden stairs up to the second floor, and down the chipping white paint hallways, to his apartment that he shares with his distant uncle, Kiku Honda, who is a business man in the country they live in, Japan.

The young Asian loved his uncle as any family member should, but Li Xiao wasn't entirely sure if Kiku felt the same level of affection towards him. After all, both the younger and the older have learnt over the years that affection should not be treated as something that someone should take for granted, for not every one is lucky enough to be born into a kind, loving, and nurturing family.

Grasping the cool, silver doorknob in pale spider fingers, the boy twisted the knob, and the faint sound of mechanical gears working was heard before he pushed on the knob, making the door open. His nails, barely escaping the tips of his fingers, lightly ran against the silver-painted metal as he drew his hand away from the knob.

At first glance, given the condition of the apartment complex Li Xiao and his uncle lived in, it would seem as if their apartment would be as run-down as all the others. However, it was fairly nice compared to the rest of the apartments in the complex.

The flooring, unlike the standardized cheap wooden floorboards that were there before, was a thick, plush red carpet. The walls, though still the same shade of white it had been painted before, had been painted over with a pure white of a higher standard, along with an expensive primer. The furniture was a traditional Japanese with a slight modern twist. There were futons, yes, but the dining tables were higher and had chairs that came with them when the dining set was bought on a sale. There were beautifully painted and framed art hanging on the white walls, and the occupants of the apartment were always delighted to say that they had been the ones to make them. However, much to their displeasure, they were never believed and often scolded and looked upon with disdain for saying such things and for trying to take credit for other's works. It was something Li Xiao had learnt to grow accustomed to if he wanted to continue living with his Japanese uncle in the heart of Tokyo.

As he entered the room, he let a soft sigh as he felt his feet being immediately warmed by the plush carpet. Knowing that his uncle would be waking soon, the boy decided to walk over to the plain rectangular windows to pull away the light lavender curtains covering the glass, and to fold the ends of the silk curtains neatly at a pile on either side of the dining and living room windows, walking into the kitchen after doing so.

The kitchen had been dramatically renovated after Kiku moved in, for he would not cook in an insect and rodent infested kitchen. Granted, there was still the occasional mouse or rat seen, or, in very rare occasions, an insect of any sorts. The kitchen, as the rest of their apartment, was very clean and well organized.

The kitchen itself was completely modernized, unlike the rest of the apartment that had mostly traditional Japanese furniture and paintings in almost all of the rooms. All of the appliances were stainless steel, and the floor was a dark oak paneling. The counter tops were plastic, dark green granite with red, yellow, and white spots throughout the fake stone. The cabinets were a dark brown color that almost matched the darkness of Li Xiao's eyes. The cabinets were made of cedar, and had an almost caramel brown color hallowed out rectangle around the center of the cabinets. The handles to the wooden cabinets were painted silver, and curled up into a crescent moon shape. The drapery hung down to obscure the window view of the city of Tokyo, and to block some of the scornful rays of sunshine as the sun began to rise along the city's horizon.

Li Xiao opened one of the lower cabinets in the kitchen, just below the white plastic sink on the right-hand side, and he took out a frying pan that was near the door of the cabinet. He held the black gel grip on the pan in a loose yet firm hold. Upon putting the pan on the fake, dark green granite counter top, he straightened his back, hearing the lumbar, thoracic, and cervical bones of his spine crack as he did so. He then got back upon the balls of his pale feet, the skin squishing against the oak wood flooring. He opened a cabinet above the white sink on his left, and grabbed six-ounce bottles of cilantro, salt, and pepper. After setting the spice bottles on the counter top, Li Xiao reached back up, stretching his arms, and grabbed a twenty-four-ounce bottle of vegetable oil along with another six-ounce bottle, this of baking shortening, and placed the two items back on the counter top. The Asian then rocked back onto the bottoms of his feet, closing the cabinet door while doing so.

Li Xiao strode over and across the kitchen, the skin on his feet barely making a squeaking sound as he walked across the wood. Once he reached the other side, he bent down, his choppy brown bangs sliding off his face, and to in front of it. He pulled back the long, white sleeves from his school uniform up to his elbow in a way to not dirty it while he searched the inside of the cabinet, looking for a certain food item, spaghetti noodles.

The boy was a bit disappointed when he learnt, upon his arrival to his uncle's apartment, that Kiku did not have any ingredients to make his beloved Chinese food as he used to do before he was sent to live with his uncle in the heart of Tokyo. Li Xiao's uncle had even forbade him from eating the food, which had made the younger Asian question his reasoning for the ban, but he knew better than to question the matter, and to just let it be as is. However, this had left his curiosity unnerved, but he kept his mouth shut.

He removed his hand from the new cabinets, not surprised to find clumps of black and gray dust on his bare skin. The spaghetti noodles he had been looking for had been in the back of the cabinets, after all. Li Xiao wiped the dust off of his right hand onto his black slacks, spreading a thin, dotted layer on his hip where he had wiped the dust.

The teenager then unwrapped the plastic casing of noodles, causing the plastic to crack and wrinkle under his long, pale fingers as he waited for his uncle to come into the kitchen.


	2. Decaying Daffodils

Chapter Two:

Decaying Daffodils

**Sorry, I can't update if my life depended on it. Well, maybe. But I doubt it. Anywho, for those who care, I'm about half way done with the next chapter. So, hopefully, it'll be done less than a month later. Again, doubtful. On with the past… thingy!**

The silver Prius sped down the broken freeway, going twenty miles-per-hour above the speed limit of seventy-five, and running every red light that had stood in their way. An Asian woman with soft, silky brown hair pulled into two buns with red ribbon on both sides of her head screamed insults at the blonde haired, green-eyed Englishman in the drivers seat. Both of the elder occupants were well over the legal alcohol limit, completely ignoring the little boy curled up in the backseat, hiding under red blankets that had been white before. His blood had turned the white blankets red.

"He was a mistake!" the Englishman, Arthur Kirkland, yelled at Xiu Wang. "It was an one night stand! If you hadn't gotten pregnant we wouldn't be in this mess! We both would've forgotten about each other and gone on with our lives!"

"As much as I would like that, it was _your_ fault for not using a condom! I told you I wasn't taking birth control pills!" screamed Xiu Wang at her ex-lover.

As the couple continued to argue, their mistaken child gently pulled away at the scarlet blankets covering his badly purple and black bruised face. His dark brown eyes were filled with fiery emotions: fear, terror, and sadness. The boy's dark, chocolate brown hair had been almost completely shaved off, so his parents could get benefits, discounts, and pity off the boy they made people think was dying of a deadly, incurable disease. His huge, fuzzy eyebrows had been reduced to the size of a normal person's because of an illegal operation involving acid. His eyebrows would never fully grow back because of the operation a few years back, when the boy had only been seven years old.

"He's a mistaken child! He's a mistake! He should die! He should be dead! You should've gotten rid of him when you had the chance!" Arthur spat, his green eyes blazing as he increased the pressure on the gas pedal.

The car kept going faster and faster, and soon the scenery outside began to darkened windows was just a blur. Stop signs, intersections, and red lights. They all were passed as quickly as they came. The pressure on the gas pedal continued to increase as the driver's anger grew.

A driver began to turn right as the light up ahead turned green, the driver of the Semi having the right away. The wheels of the massive machinery turned as thus the steering wheel commanded it to.

The Prius collided into the vehicle, the parents within the Japanese-made car shrieked. The boy remained silent as he was thrown through his right-hand window from the force of impact. Glass shards lodged themselves into his milky white skin as the darkened window broke from his weight. Blood slid past the glass and ran down his once flawless skin.

He landed on the freshly paved black asphalt road, his small body skidding and leaving a thick trail of scarlet. Dark brown eyes were half lidded as the vehicle burst into flames from the engine exploding and igniting the leaking gasoline. The parents in the Prius shrieked and screamed as the fire consumed their wailing bodies, their doors jammed and unable to open. The boy sighed as his frail body gave away into peaceful, blissful unconsciousness.

The melodic beep of the green line running across the otherwise blank monitor moved in sync with his heartbeat. Dark brown eyes blinked themselves open and away from the unconsciousness that gripped at the back of his mind. He saw people hovering over him in an almost intimidating way.

"C'n ya r'n th's' t'sts by 'g''n, T'n'?" came a deep, grumbled voice.

"Certainly!" was the reply of a much lighter and happier voice as footsteps rushed out. Moments later, they came back, just as quickly as when they left. "Here you are, Dr. Oxenstierna!"

A grunt was responded, followed shortly by the passing of paper; the file on the boy. A brief moment of silence followed the transaction.

"S', L' X'ao 's h's n'm'? D'd th' 'th'rs s'rv'v' th' cr'sh 's w'll?"

A soft sigh escaped the other's lips. "No… only he did. Does he have any family in the area that will be willing to take care of him?"

"Why d'n't ya 'sk h'm yas'lf? H' w'k' 'p."

As he sat up, Li Xiao heard the bones of his spine crack beneath the eggshell-white gown the hospital had put him in, wincing slightly at the pain from the needles in his right arm. He gazed over at the two. One of them, the taller of the two, had blonde hair that was obviously poorly brushed and emotionless blue eyes to match. The silver of his glasses matched the metal of his stethoscope. The shorter man beside him, who looked much more friendlier than the other, had blonde hair parted to the left, almost reached down to cover his unusual violet eyes. However, unlike the taller, he had a bright smile on his face, and he looked much happier and more expressive.

"Did you hear me? Are you all right? Is your concussion getting worse?" the smaller asked, bending down to Li Xiao's eye level so violet met dark brown. He shook his head, his remaining dark brown bangs brushing against the stitches on his face. A kind smile was given in return to a blank look. "Well, that's great! Do you have any family in the area? Or someone that can take care of you?"

"No," Li Xiao muttered, his words bouncing off the whitewashed walls and baby blue tinted tiled floor. A much too long silence followed suit.

"Well… that's not good. Are you sure there's no one whatsoever that can take care of you? I mean, we could always take a DNA test if you want us to, but I think you're too young for us to draw blood for an accurate test… Wait, we could just look up your family's medical history! Would you mind telling us your parents names?"

"My father's name was Arthur Kirkland, and my mother's name was Xiu Wang," the child replied simply and with ease. After all, he never did call them 'mother' and 'father'. They did not deserve such titles.

The man, Tino Väinämöinen, given from the gold nametag that stood out from his white lab coat he was wearing, happily skipped off and out of the room like he didn't have a care in the world. Not even five minuets later, he returned, his expression even happier, if at all possible than when he left.

"D''s h' h'v' n'y f'm'ly th't w'uld b' w'll'ng t' t'k' c'r' 'f h'm?" asked the tall, intimidating man, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and to his blue eyes.

Tino nodded eagerly. "Yes! I have already called him, and he seemed very eager to take Li Xiao in! Dr. Oxenstierna, we have to get him over to Japan!"

The man simply nodded and he turned his attention to the child who was sitting upright on the white hospital bed, blankly looking at the two as he had been doing while they had been talking to each other.

A simple nod was given. He didn't mind living with a family member he had never met, let alone talked to. After all, he would be moving back to Hong Kong after he graduated high school, maybe even college if he was low on money. He would move back now, except that he didn't have nearly enough funding to be able to do so, and no one would let a young child travel unaccompanied by an adult to such a big part of the world.

"Oh! I almost forgot, he'll be coming to get you tomorrow! He must be really excited to see you! You must go pack the clothes that you have with you right away!" Tino exclaimed happily, the bright smile never leaving his face.

"… Why do you always smile, Tino?" Li Xiao asked seriously, his voice void of any emotion of any kind whatsoever. The room had become deathly silent. "Is it too much to mask the pain of the past? To make yourself blissfully ignorant of the world around you? Is that how you cope? There is no reason to smile; nor is there to laugh. The world is a dark place; you have to realize this sooner or later. You can't just keep acting as if it is the most wonderful thing to be alive. It's not. People die and people lie. People who live their lives fear death, and people who wait for death fear life. You can't keep running away from the other, turn around, it's there. They are synced, connect with an everlasting bond. One cannot exist nor survive without the other."

There was a moment of silence before the Finnish man erupted into a fit of giggles, bending over at the waist and clutching his stomach with his long, slender arms. Tears began to form at the edges of his violet eyes, which were now squeezed shut. "That's a funny question! Why do I always smile? Because I'm happy of course! Why else would I smile?"

Li Xiao just sighed in response. It wasn't the first time he had never been taken seriously, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

When the next morning came around, the Asian didn't want to leave. He had grown attached to the stoic doctor and the happy-go-lucky nurse overnight, and he didn't just want to leave them behind just to live with his uncle whom he had never known to exist until two days ago. However, he knew he had no choice in the matter.

Stretching his pale arms above his head until a distinctive crack was heard, Li Xiao turned his head to look out the window that had been shut and locked because of the heavy rainfall the previous evening.

The sky was still a dark gray, and a thin silver mist covered the ground to give it an appalling look. The dark gray clouds were very dense; no sunlight was able to break through the thick barricade of clouds. The weather described the boy's mood perfectly: gloomy.

He didn't know why he felt depressed, he honestly didn't. He suspected that it was because he was leaving Berwald and Tino behind, for they had been kind to him since he had woke up. Deep down in his heart, Li Xiao knew that wasn't the case.

He missed his family. Granted, they took advantage of him and his tendency to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, but Arthur Kirkland and Xiu Wang were his family. He loved them.

Sighing, he moved his mint green blanket off of pale legs and white hospital gown. The Asian then crossed his legs, gently placing left over right, shivering slightly at the touch of his own naturally semi-cold skin. He folded his small hands into his lap, his long pale fingers interlacing with each other. He closed his chocolate brown eyes, taking a deep breath as he did so, his lungs inflating as oxygen filled them. Li Xiao then exhaled the air he had been holding in for a few seconds, opening his eyes after he exhaled, only to see Tino Väinämöinen right in front of him, his violet eyes beaming.

"He's here!" he sing-songed. "Your cousin's here! What was his name again? Oh yeah, Kiki. Kiku? Is that right? Oh, it doesn't matter! He's here! He's here!" the Finnish man beamed with excitement, much like a child's in a candy shoppe.

As if on cue, Berwald Oxenstierna walked into the room, his shoes making a soft tapping noise a he walked across the mint green tile. Behind him, was a short Japanese man who the doctor had appeared to be escorting.

He has short, black hair with choppy bangs that reached just above his arched eyebrows. The back of his hair reached down to the nape of his pale, slender neck that matched the skin tone and slimness of the man's petite body. He was clothed in a dark blue silk kimono that passed, just barely, his small hands. The black pants he was wearing underneath the knee-length kimono almost matched the darkness of color of his dark brown eyes, when he laid eyes on the younger Asian, he bowed, his black hair sliding forward so it seemed to slide right off his head.

"Konitchuwa, my name is Honda Kiku. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Li Xiao. Though it's sad we have to meet under such unfortunate circumstances," the man's voice is calm and smooth, much like a river cutting through a valley.

The other Asian blinked at his elder. He would've bowed, just like his mother had taught him to whenever he had met someone, but since she was dead, did he really have to follow her instructions?

**That concludes chapter two! Again, sorry for not updating in over a month. I really need to get an updating schedule down or something. If you didn't catch on, this was HK's past when and how he came to live with Japan. Hopefully I'll update the next sooner.**


	3. Miscellanous

Hey, all! I updated this chapter sooner than the last as I somewhat promised! Well, I'm not sure it's as much as a promise as it is a goal for me not to make whoever bothers to read this wait a month before I update. As for the next chapter, I'm around… A paragraph into it? Maybe? Meh. It'll get done eventually, and hopefully I'll update sooner and sooner. Or is it closer and closer? Anyway, onto the chapter! Also, there's some groping in this chapter, and who doesn't like that? … Don't answer that.

Chapter Three:

Miscellaneous

Li Xiao walked down the street, not having to bother bringing an umbrella, though it was a gray day with a slight drizzle falling. He didn't mind the rain, for he had lived in England with his father, after all. Just like England, this day in Tokyo had dense, gray clouds looming above, and a slight drizzle continuously fell from above.

Fast footsteps were heard, and before the Asian knew it, two hands were placed on his chest, gently groping his breast muscle. "So soft~" a voice cooed from behind.

On first instinct, Li Xiao would've swung his leg and kicked whoever was behind him, but before he could do that, the hands had removed themselves from his chest. He smoothed out the wrinkles on his white school shirt and fixing his light brown vest before turning around to face the man who had groped him.

The first thing that he noticed was that this man is much, much taller than he was. He has dark brown hair that has a messy look to it, and a flyaway curl is coming off the right side of his head. He was wearing the same uniform; black slacks, a long sleeved white shirt under a light brown vest and a black tie between the two layers of clothing. He had a huge grin on his face, and it seemed that his face had frozen like that a long time ago. The grin was a widespread ear-to-ear; it seemed that it would never falter no matter what would happen in his life. His brown eyes, which were shining with happiness, only supported that.

Li Xiao wasn't sure if it was the grin or not, but he could already tell that he was not going to like this boy. "… You're not big on first impressions, are you?"

The boy just laughed. His laugh was airy and carefree. "I'm Yong Soo! I'm new! I just moved here from South Korea!"

"… Fascinating," the smaller deadpanned, completely unfazed by the newcomers excitement and happiness.

As the smaller Asian began to walk away, he felt something gently grab his arm, the grip loose enough as to not hurt him, but tight enough to prevent his escape. Li Xiao looked up at him to see the Korean grinning down at him. Brown eyes locked as the Chinese patiently waited for the other to tell him why he grabbed his arm. After a few moments of an awkward silence, the smaller tried to jerk his arm out of Yong's vice-grip, only making him hold on tighter, much to his dismay. "… Is there something you want to tell me before you completely cut off all circulation to my right arm?"

"Would you mind showing me around the school? Your uniform's the same as mine."

Li Xiao quietly sighed. Damn his school for having such an obvious school uniform. He would have been able to lie to the boy and say that he was from another school, but he knew he could never do it. After all, he was raised to be a gentleman and to obey whatever someone asked or ordered him to do something. "… Fine. I'll show you around the school. Do you have your schedule yet?"

Yong Soo took the paper out of his baggy black slacks and shoved it in front of his face, fingers crunching the paper and making a crinkling sound. "It's right here! See? See? I have English with**Roderich Edelstein, gym with Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Lukas Bondevick is my study hall teacher and Mathias Køhler is my math teacher! I then have lunch and then I have history with Roma Antiqua! Finally, I have science with Vash Zwingli! See? I know all my classes!"**

**The Chinese inwardly groaned. Even though he only had two classes with him, which were study hall and math, he still wanted nothing to do with the Korean. He was too loud, annoying, and obnoxious for Li Xiao's liking. He couldn't stand to be around him for more than he already had to, and given that the new student had already introduced himself, they were going to be close. Whether he wanted it to happen or not, it was going to. "… I'll show you around the school to your classes. Better yet, why don't you go to the office and get Miss Elizabeta Héderváry to show you around the school? I'm sure she'll be more than happy to. She loves new students, after all. Here, why don't you let me show you to the office?"**

**Yong Soo only pouted and shook his head in a way that closely resembled what a stubborn child would do if they didn't get what they wanted. "I want you to! She's probably a lot older than me and I want to be led around by someone around my own age and I've already told you my name!"**

**He sighed deeply in response, contemplating what he was just told. All of what he had said were true, though Elizabeta Héderváry was more close and interested in what the students were doing and what they were interested in. Most of the students love her like she was their mother.**

"… Fine. I'll show you around, but keep as quiet as you possibly can. Classes aren't going to start for a while, but some of the teachers are here and I don't want to get in trouble because of you. It's the second semester, and I'm not exactly most of the teachers' favorite student. I'd rather not make them hate me any more than they already do."

His face brightened up as much as a little kid in a candy stores would. His plastered grin widened and he let go of him arm, making the appendage quickly swing back to the side of the others body. "Come on! Come on!"

Sighing, Li Xiao pushed Yong Soo aside so he could lead the way around the school.

The exterior of the school was beautiful. The walls were made of a bright red color of bricks that reached twelve feet high until it was met by a black asphalt ceiling. An eight-foot high black metal fence with points at the top that looked exactly like spears went all around the entire perimeter of the schoolyard. A big black gate was opened at the centre of the fence in front of the school, a smooth, barred black arch over the fence. Flowers of an array of colors blossomed all around the inside of the fence, some of the buds poking through or hanging out of the spaces between the fences. The grass was a vibrant green and it was an inch tall and completely void of any weeds of any kind. The trim of all the windows and doors of the building was an eggshell white. Overall, the school had a warm and inviting feel to it.

"This school is so cool!" Yong chirped, running through the school gate and to the main entrance of the school gate and to the glass double-doors that was the main entrance of the school. "Look at it! It's so big! I bet thousands of students go here!"

Li Xiao reluctantly followed the hyper Korean teenager to the front doors, and opening the left one for both of them, and watching as he ran through the open door, spinning around once he had entered the structure.

The interior of the building, just as the outside, was beautiful. The tile was a crème with a swirl of brown and it went throughout the entire school, except for the dark brown oak spiral staircase with a black railing that went up to the small centre second floor where the office was. The walls were a deep, dark shade of red that resembled the color of blood. The classrooms had a metal with a golden sheer plate card at the right side of each and every door of each and every classroom saying the teacher's name and what the class was, was written in black cursive. All of the doors were a dark brown oak, and they were all open, as they almost always were.

"This is amazing! How much did all of this cost? Is this an exclusive school instead of a public? It looks like a super-exclusive school!" he said quickly as he spun around in a circle.

"You can find your way around from here. I want to go get my things and head for class before any other students get here," the Chinese stated in a monotone as he headed for his steel-gray locker, which was just like all the others, and it was at the end of the very back hallway. He knew Yong wouldn't follow because he had to figure out where his locker was in relation to his classes.

As he reached his locker and turned the black dial with white numbers to enter his three-digit combination, he felt something hit him in the back of the head. However, the teenager ignored it and went on with getting the supplies he needed for science, which was his first period class. After he collected the needed supplies and closed his locker, he turned and looked at the object that had hit him, only to see that it was a crumpled up piece of paper. Scowling slightly, he walked past the paper and to his first class, which was on the other side of the school. His schedules lead him all around the school, and he wasn't allowed to bring his backpack with him so he could carry his things.

He sighed as he entered the classroom, his chocolate brown eyes glazing over the smooth black tabletops and red plastic chairs. Li Xiao looked over and saw Mr. Zwingli at his desk at the front of the classroom, his papers neatly stacked in piles and a projector at the centre of the end of his desk, pointing to the Smartboard behind the desk. Staplers, tape, and other school utensils were placed neatly at the top left end of the desk so it was easily accessible to the students who needed supplies. However, if supplies were needed or wanted, it had to be paid for.

Seeing no one else besides the teacher in the room, he walked over to the back right corner, where he always sat, and he waited for his class, and school day, to begin.


End file.
